Sмιℓє
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::A veces, sólo necesitaba una única y mínima cosa para volver a sonreír.::...::¡HB, Sammie :'D!::...
**Disclaimer: Ever After High** no **me pertenece, tampoco la bella portada o la canción de referencia~; ¡sin fines de lucro!**

 ** _Hey!_ No sé cuan redundante habrá quedado esto, porque con el hecho de haberlo tenido el escritorio durante meses, mi incapacidad para hacerle justicia a los par cuties —especialmente, cuando son de chicas— y de hacer cosas 'normales'... Bueh, todo dice demasiado (?).**

» **Aclaración &Advertencia: Femslash; alguna que otra insinuación y... terrible OoC que excusaré con decir que se trata de un modern!AU (?).**

 **»Dedicatoria:** _Sammie, amore... creo que el 24 me sigue odiando B/D así que espero que este intento de sorpresa, al menos, te saque una pequeñita sonrisa x3... Sé que mereces más, por lo que compensaré lo poco de esto y la falta momentánea de mix de canciones... con algún intento de Gelato más adelante 7w7(8). Anyways... Hope u like it, sweetie~!_

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A leer!**

* * *

 **S mile.**

* * *

 _«And now you turn it all around…_ _  
_ _And suddenly you're all I need._ _  
_ _The reason why_ _I…  
I smile.»_

* * *

 **D** espertó relativamente tarde, siendo las nueve en punto cuando comprobó la hora en el reloj digital que tenía sobre la desacomodada mesa de luz que, además de ello y algunas cartas y notas desparramadas sobre la superficie, tenía en un portarretrato una foto que la incluía tanto a ella como a unas chicas más, todas alegres —cada una a su modo y pose particular— y opacando al único varón presente en el grupo.

Sentándose mientras distinguía a su novia hablar entre sueños conforme sonreía traviesamente, ni se molestó en desperezarse para cuando se acomodó al borde de la cama, quitando entre tanto la leve sábana que había estado recubriéndola parcialmente durante la calurosa madrugada ya que, a diferencia suya, aquella muchacha de cabello lavanda —y que se aferraba a su almohada, negra y con bordados dorados de corazones rojos— había optado por dormir completamente destapada, aún cuando, con la ventana del apartamento abierta, entraba una refrescante brisa que opacaría hasta el mejor de los aparatos de aire acondicionado.

Sonrió y, tras delinear el contorno del perlado rostro de Katherine Cheshire —además de aprovechar a admirarlo—, se puso de pie, acomodando distraídamente uno de los tirantes caídos del top rojo con negro de su pijama. Por más de que hubiese perdido parte de la mañana por olvidar activar alguna alarma, no tenía más remedio que llevar a cabo sus rituales matutinos, entre los que la ducha estaba, claramente, dentro de las prioridades.

Llegando a esa parte, dejó la puerta sin seguro cuando volvió a entrar al cuarto de baño; con las manos ocupadas con nuevas prendas y Kitty dormida _profundamente_ , tampoco le prestó demasiada atención al detalle, ni cuando empezó a despojarse del atuendo de dormir una vez la ducha estuvo a una temperatura sencillamente perfecta… _para ella_. Porque, entre sus particulares costumbres, no sólo el hecho de mandar a cortarle la cabeza a alguien era de las más características, sino que, también, estaba el bañarse con agua completamente fría cuando debía hacerlo rápido. Sin retrasos y sin distracciones, sólo tardar lo necesario y ya… Al menos, eso fue en lo que pensaba cuando sentía chocar y resbalar las gotas contra su piel; lo que la sacó de sus cavilaciones fue el chillido que sintió al instante de que un repentino abrazo sorpresa se rompiese tan rápido como inició.

— ¿Kitty? —preguntó, atónita al ver que su novia se abrazaba, apretando los dientes y tiritando al mismo tiempo que retrocedía.

— ¡T-Tsk! —Sin siquiera poder quejarse bien (aún cuando la temperatura siguiera siendo calurosa en el ambiente), la de ojos celestes apenas atinó a señalarle con la mano que no usaba para intentar tapar sus pechos—. ¡N-No me a-avisaste nada, E-Elizabeth! _¿Q-Qué cla-clase de persona eres…?_

— ¿Avisarte sobre qué? —quiso saber, confundida y volteando hacia donde la chica le señalaba—. ¿La ducha no te gusta…?

— ¡A-Agua fría! —Volvió a exclamar, directa y exasperada, haciendo que el primer impulso de Lizzie fue dejar que el agua dejase de caer y, por ende, salpicar a su novia, que había pasado a taparse con la cortina.

—Es sólo agua…

— ¡C-C-Congelada! —corrigió, tomando rápidamente una de las toallas (con la misma combinación de colores y diseños que predominaba en el estilo del lugar) para refugiarse en ella y regresar a la cama, enfurruñada.

—Si me hubiera dado cuenta de que estabas despierta, al menos, la habría puesto tibia —trató de remediar la de ojos verdes, asomándose desde el marco de la puerta después de envolverse con la toalla restante.

— ¡No habría sido una sorpresa si lo notabas! —regañó, encaprichada y con la cabeza bajo la almohada que antes había abrazado, provocándole una pequeña sonrisa a la de mechones rojos.

—No lo tomes así, Katherine…

— ¡Pero sigue sin ser justo! —Volvió a quejarse, ni siquiera calmándose cuando la sintió sentarse a su lado y apoyar una mano sobre su descubierta espalda—. ¡Se supone que los Cheshire somos expertos en bromas y jugarretas _de todo tipo y todo el tiempo_! —se excusó, dejando caer las piernas que tanto había estado subiendo bajando en su afán molesto.

—La próxima vez podrás… ¿intentarlo de nuevo?

—Da igual —gimoteó al sentarse, limpiando una pequeña lágrima que escapaba de uno de sus celestinos ojos con tal de esquivar la mirada de Lizzie—. Ya no tiene caso…

Tomando el rostro de la de cabello lila entre sus manos, le sacó provecho a aquella mínima distracción para depositar un pequeño beso en sus labios, no siendo tan fuerte como para mancharlos con el carmín que solía usar, pero lo bastante oportuno para que los dramáticos sollozos de su novia cesasen… durante unos momentos.

— ¿Mejor? —inquirió, sólo alejándose para apreciar nuevamente cada facción de Katherine que, en esos momentos, pasó de estar sorprendida a esbozar una amplia y traviesa sonrisa en cuestión de décimas de segundos.

—No me quejaría si lo intentarás de nuevo, Elizabeth —comentó en tono juguetón, pasando ambos brazos alrededor del expuesto cuello de ella, que bajó ambas manos para aferrarse a su cintura.

— ¿Y si intentamos eso de ducharnos juntas una vez más, como querías? Aún nos debe de quedar algo de tiempo libre hasta reunirnos con las chicas… y Alistair.

— _Prrrr…_ Podría ser más tarde —respondió después de fingir pensarlo, volviendo a cambiar rápidamente su expresión al acercarse a su oído para susurrar—. _Ésta gatita tiene ganas de hacer travesuras con su Reina de corazones en este preciso momento~._

* * *

 _ **Hey de nuevo, en caso de que alguien esté leyendo esto!**_ **Recuerdo que había sido basado en un plot de OTPpromts... aunque no recuerdo cómo era originalmente x/D, así que una vez aclarado eso también... espero que el resultado haya sido medio-decente 9/9 y agradase~ otro poco :'3.**

 _ **Honey, todo lo que tenía para decir creo que ya te lo dije x/D... I love ya, babe! ¡Espero que sigas pasando estupendamente tu cumpleaños! Y que ya tengas buenos planes para celebrar tu mayoría de edad 7v7 (?).**_

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! G _razie siempre por leer~!_**


End file.
